


【EC】长发王子

by deteriorate



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deteriorate/pseuds/deteriorate
Summary: Charles是Xavier国的长发王子，天启追求不成怒将Charles关进高高的塔楼里。Erik是破产了的Lehnsherr国的王子，为了生计决定跟着天启打天下，被天启派去守塔。





	【EC】长发王子

**Author's Note:**

> ※恶搞童话，全员严重OOC，慎入  
> ※因为我比较傻，所以所有人物都很傻。

>>>>>

 

Lehnsherr王国的王室破产了。

随着炼钢器械的更新换代，始终依靠着传统魔法来炼钢的Lehnsherr王国显然没有竞争优势，无力回天的王室宣告破产，民主性质的议会机构接管了国家。

国王和王后退位颐养天年，但拥有控制磁场能力、被称为新世纪最强炼钢者的王子Erik Lehnsherr决定离开王国——或者现在应该称为共和国，寻找新的赚钱方法，重新买回他的国家。

胸怀大志的磁控者就此踏上了征程，向着星辰大海、呸，金银珠宝出发。

 

与此同时，在大陆的另一端，Xavier国也陷入了危机。

这个富裕的小国也有一个英俊帅气的王子，他的名字是Charles。他有贝尔加湖一样蓝的眼睛，樱桃一样红的嘴唇，但最负盛名的还是他那一头柔顺浓密的棕发。在王子出生的那一天，仙女教母亲自给王子送来祝福，并且告诉王后，留长头发会给小王子带来福泽。从此，可爱的Charles王子就得到了长发王子的称号。

Charles慢慢长大。他是那么善良，总是格外怜悯那些可怜的、没钱上学的孩子们。美貌与智慧并重的长发王子在本国最有名的大学里取得教职之后，将自己宫殿的一部分划出来，开办了一家私人学校，但是资金不是一个小问题。为了独立地创办学校，Charles先斩后奏，将自己的头发剪掉制成假发出售。他的假发是市面上质量最好的，也是产量最少的，又有着长发王子的头发的噱头，常常卖出天价。他留长又剪掉，留长又剪掉，也没发生什么坏事。而这些钱不仅让Charles成功地弄出一所学校，还增加了他的私人财富，他时常用多出来的这些钱办慈善事业。

不幸的是，沉睡了三千年的黑巫师En Sabah Nur苏醒了。En是一个实力强大的黑巫师，人们称呼他为天启，他的梦想是统一世界和长出头发。前者很好实现，而后者——他从出生起就没有头发，无论什么黑魔法都不能让他寸草不生的头顶长出哪怕一根毛发。这次他醒来，原本打算先一统世界再找找民间生发偏方，然后他就听到了长发王子的传闻，这令他十分愤怒。他没有头发，却不迁怒于这些被他统治的有头发的蝼蚁们，这是他的仁慈，但他怎么能容忍这些蝼蚁中竟有不止长了头发发质还非常好的！不可能！

于是En在晚上潜进了Charles的寝宫，又蓄了一头长发的Charles正准备上床睡觉。En躲在帷帐后面，他看见Charles的样子，不由得惊叹：世间竟有如此出尘绝艳的男子！

他决定不杀Charles了，而要让Charles嫁给他！

警觉的Charles感受到陌生人的气息，一下惊醒了。俊俏的王子一睁开眼睛，就看见一颗蓝盈盈的光头在自己眼前，吓得一卷被子滚到了另一边去。

“你是谁？”好在Charles一向都把剑挂在床边，此时立即拔出来对着En。虽然一开始被吓倒了，但名声在外的王子从小就被各种不知道哪个角落里冒出来的仰慕者吓习惯了，很快就恢复了镇定。虽然拿剑对着这些倾慕他的人不太好，但是这年头狂热粉比黑粉还会来事，Charles总要谨慎一些。

En自知坠入爱河，还很有礼貌地先自我介绍：“晚上好，王子殿下。我是世上最强的黑巫师En Sabah Nur，梦想是统一世界。这次冒昧来访，是希望殿下能剃光头发嫁给我。”

这几句话里槽点太多，Charles快速思考了一下，决定挑最重要的来回答：“抱歉，我不会剃光我的头发的。”他将鬓边烦人的碎发撩到耳后，又说：“我得拒绝您的请求，这太荒唐了。”

Charles的话彻底惹恼了En，他怒吼着：“如果我没有头发，你也别妄想有！”但他不忍心杀了Charles，只好决定把Charles关起来。

Charles毕竟只是个凡人王子，比起战斗更擅长教书，又怎么能敌过强大的黑魔法呢？他被En绑架到黑暗森林里的一座不知道什么时候出现的高耸入云的塔楼里，那座塔楼在最顶上有唯一的一间房间，没有门也没有可以下去的楼梯，只有一扇窗户。可又有谁敢从那个窗户逃出去呢？塔那么高，外墙那么光滑以至于完全无法攀爬，跳下去只有死路一条。

En又在Charles身上施下了一个魔法，他让Charles的头发迅速变长并自动编成了一条发辫，让那发辫可以像绳子一样从通过窗户放下去，一直到塔底。En虽然不会飞，但他通晓神奇的移动魔法，可以让他去到任何地方，他却对Charles说：“我会每天用你的头发爬上来，而你会求着我剃掉它。”

后来的日子里Charles果然过得很痛苦。

En每天都拽着Charles长长的头发往房间里爬，也不干什么，就来看一眼、说几句威胁的话，又抓着头发爬下去。他没有那么好的攀登技巧，又重又用力，耗时也不短，每次都扯得Charles头皮发麻、生疼，几乎感觉头发要被拽掉了。

但那并不是不能忍受的，相比起Charles一直以来独自承受的疼痛来说。Charles从不给En好脸色看，用冷漠和戒备表达自己的拒绝。

而En也并不急躁，他有很多时间。

 

一夜暴富的机会难得，Erik是个现实主义者，他很务实，所以他决定先找个普通工作过渡一下。

他去了佣兵工会，想要寻找一些合适的工作，但他遗憾地发现所有任务都需要佣兵资格并且要支付信息费，他很不幸两个都没有。

Erik只能叹着气离开，实在不行就只能去黑市撞撞运气了。他从偏门出去，打算抄小路走，免得走大路还得给收路费，然后他就瞄到角落的墙上有一张小广告一样的纸片。出于好奇，Erik凑上去看了看，第一行写着：“最强黑魔法师En Sabah Nur诚招四位骑士共同完成统治世界大业。”下面一行是报酬，写的是：“你可以要求世界的支配权以外任何的东西。”最后附上了联系地址。

统治世界！多么伟大的目标！

Erik认真思考了一下，如果他帮助这个奇怪名字的人统治了世界，他就可以要求很多很多的钱，就可以把他的王国买回来啦！

Erik是个果决的人。En的地址在黑暗森林里，那是一片充斥着危险的森林，一听就很符合En的身份。况且Erik也不是一个普通人，就干脆地带上炊具进入了森林——这是他仅剩的家产。在森林里的第一天，他吃了一只兔子；第二天，他吃了几条鱼；第三天，他吃了一只鸡，被个莫西干头鸟人抓了个正着。

这鸟人落到地上，收缩起在森林里非常碍事的大翅膀，对Erik说：“诶你怎么能吃我的鸡！”

Erik：“这鸡在森林里到处跑，你怎么能证明是你的鸡？”

鸟人证明不了，只好说：“你给我等着，我找我老大来干你！”

Erik：“你老大是谁？很大鸟吗？”

鸟人没听到，自顾自说完话就飞走了。

Erik很惆怅，他在森林里都三天了，难得能有个会说人话的可以唠嗑唠嗑。他难过地坐下，打算把原本留到晚上吃的鸡都吃完。

但是还没等他把鸡加热一下，鸟人就和他的老大一起出现了，但他的老大非但没有翅膀，还是个蓝皮肤的光头。

Erik想了想，他只听说过有些人会饿到脸色发青，看这位鸟人老大都发蓝了，估计是饿狠了。Erik犹豫了一下，还是很好心地把手里半只鸡递出去，说：“给你吃吧。”

鸟人老大却没有接过去，而是打量了一下Erik，然后满意地点了点头，说：“谢谢你的慷慨，我的孩子，但我不饿。”

Erik把手收回来，心想这个人也太不要脸了，刚见面就想当他长辈。

鸟人老大又说：“我看你骨骼清奇，必有一番奇遇，有兴趣当我的骑士吗？”

第一句话把自己辈分拉高，第二句话就要拉人传销，这位老大也是脑洞清奇。

Erik：“抱歉，我要找黑魔法师En打工。”

鸟人老大笑了，一脸自豪地说：“我就是黑魔法师En，En Sabah Nur. ”他指了指身后的鸟人，“这是我招募到的其中一位骑士，天使Warren。”

Erik默默地想了一下有个智商有问题的老大会不会很丢人。

En意味深长地说：“如果你伴我成就大业，我会许你任何你渴望的东西！”

虽然听起来比写出来的更空头支票了，但这也是Erik正需要的。他认为这个黑魔法师既然敢说自己最强，应该也不会做出反悔赖账这种掉价的事，便说：“成交。”

于是Erik就加入了En的队伍，跟着这个诡异的蓝皮肤人和鸟人去到了位于黑暗森林中央的塔楼。

据En所说，这座高塔是他的魔法产物，里面关着一个对他的伟大事业很重要的人。Erik的能力他是要拿来当杀手锏压轴用，统一天下的前期就先当一下守塔的。

作为一个合格的打工仔，Erik并没有什么异议，安安心心地在塔底住下了。不过在见到了En的第三个骑士——一个莫西干头的见习魔法师后，出于对自己形象的考虑，Erik还是保留了自己的发型。

 

守塔的第一天，Erik就发现一根非常长的棕色绳子从最顶上那唯一的窗子那垂下来。他有些疑惑，这难道不会给塔里的人逃跑的机会吗？出于好奇，Erik去拉了一下那根绳子。

但那不是普通麻绳的触感。那绳子摸起来很顺滑，还很有光泽感。Erik把额前的头发往后一捋，露出饱满的额头，他看了一下自己摸过头发的手。真要说的话，这绳子摸起来就像头发。

但是怎么可能会有可以编成这么长绳子的头发，又怎么就会有人闲得无聊用头发来当绳子呢？

Erik一边认真地思考一边无意识地摩挲着那根奇怪的绳子。手中的触感莫名有些熟悉，不是很多人都会有手感这么好的头发。他摸了好一会儿，终于想起来他在哪里摸到过类似的头发——在他母后的梳妆台上曾经放着一顶假发，那假发的颜色和触感与现在他手中这一根相差无几。

那顶假发是Erik的母后花了大价钱、又用了好些人情才托人买到的，那假发来自于大陆另一端的Xavier国，是用有名的长发王子Charles的头发制成的。那假发就算在长发王子本国也是千金难买，更不要说在距离那么远的Lehnsherr国了。那假发的质量连Erik这样不怎么感兴趣的人都不得不赞叹。在刚开始沦落到现在这个境地时，Erik也有找长发王子拿点货的打算，但那毕竟难度不小，这个念头也就一直放着了。

但现在。Erik抬头看着顶上那扇窗子。被关在塔楼里的大概就是长发王子了，如果Erik能把王子救出来，作为王子的救命恩人，Erik能不能以谢礼为由预定到几顶假发呢？毕竟看长发王子这头发的长度都快相当于高塔的高度了，都剪下来的话可以做成好多顶假发了。肯定能让Erik带一些回去买，然后他就有钱可以买回Lehnsherr国了。

只可惜不能跟着En统一一下世界耍下威风了。

唉，拼一拼，石头变黄金。Erik也不是什么婆婆妈妈的人，说转行就转行，当下就拽着那发绳爬上去。他虽然本来是王子，但身手也不差，攀登难不倒他；又顾忌着这头发不知道是不是还长在长发王子头上，手上的力就放轻了点。以至于塔顶房间里正在看书的Charles只以为是风吹动了他的那长长的头发，或是有什么调皮的动物顺着他的头发爬上来了。如果是后者，还能给他解解闷。

于是Charles就放下书，把椅子挪到窗边再坐下，托着腮发呆。外头春光明媚，鸟语花香，还有人再喃喃低语着什么。

等等，有人的声音？

很少人知道Charles有心灵感应的变种能力。太多人反感这能力，Charles从小就习惯克制它，尽可能不去触碰到别人的思维。他读不到En的心，这附近也从来没有出现过其他人，他就没有再刻意去收敛自己的能力。但现在这声音明显有别于动物，是Charles的错觉还是有人无意中闯进了这里？

Charles闭上眼睛，试着将自己的注意力全部放在这个声音上。他第一次这么做，他对他的能力还很生疏，只能模模糊糊地听到“长发”“钱”之类断断续续的词语，难以拼凑成句子。

他紧紧地皱着眉头，努力了好一会儿还是听不出个所以然来，只好放弃了。他睁开眼睛，一个人头突兀地从窗外冒出来。

Charles和那个人头都呆住了，两人面面相觑了几秒，Charles才惊叫一声一下站起来后退了几步，那椅子被他撞的倒在了地上，差点没绊倒他。

外面那个人——Erik也是吓了一跳，不过还好他的反应还没那么大，要不就得摔下去了。Erik攀着窗台爬进房间里，长长地松出了一口气。毕竟就算他对自己有信心，要爬得那么高也是很需要勇气的。

而Charles则下意识往后退了几步远离这个人，他问：“你是谁？”一边又上下打量着Erik。即使以Charles的标准来看，这个人也是长得十分英俊和高大，重点是肤色正常还有头发。

“我是天启招聘的骑士，但是我想救你，所以反水了。”Erik很实诚地说。

Charles光明正大地读了一下Erik的思想（反正他也不会知道）——不过也仅仅是表层的思想，对的上Erik说的话，这个人对Charles似乎没有什么恶意，“我是Charles Xavier。”

“Erik Lehnsherr. ”

“所以……你有什么计划吗？”Charles稍微放心了些，走过去把椅子扶了起来，邀请Erik坐下。但房间里只有一张椅子，Erik还是摇摇头拒绝了，示意Charles自己站着就好。Charles也没有坚持，侧身对着他站着，等着他回答。

但事实上Erik压根没有什么计划，只好趁着Charles走近观察一下这个有些传奇的长发王子。Erik能猜到这么长的头发不太可能是自然长出来的，那发辫从Charles颈后开始，脑袋上的头发则有些蓬松和散乱，鬓边又细碎的发丝，让Charles看起来有点像个女孩儿。

而且Erik不得不承认Charles长的很好看，比他见过的任何王子公主都漂亮。

Charles似乎也察觉到Erik盯着自己却不说话，便转过头奇怪地看着他，问：“怎么了吗？”

Erik立刻皱着眉头深沉地看着Charles，似乎在专注于思考的样子，过了两三秒才说：“把你头发割下来当绳子爬下去。”

简单粗暴的好方法，只是Charles身边没有任何利器。

Charles期待地看着Erik。Erik在身上各个可以藏东西的地方摸了摸，抬起头茫然地看着Charles，Charles也茫然地看着他。

Erik突然想起来，他的全副身家只剩下一套简单的炊具；而且因为也是第一天跟着En，工资还没影呢。

“你……没有匕首之类的东西？”Charles的语气十分迟疑，差点不知道该说什么。

Erik把眉头都皱出了一道痕，又突然像是想到了什么，五官重又舒展开来。他说：“我有办法。”然后走到窗边，把手伸出去，掌心向下。他深吸了一口气，一脸凝重。

Charles虽然不知道他在干嘛，但也隐隐约约感觉到空气中奇怪的扰动，他大概能猜到Erik和他是一样的人。

Erik的样子看起来并不轻松，脸都有些憋红了。过了一会儿，还是什么都没有发生。Erik放弃了，整个人一下松了下来。他大口地喘着气，说：“太远了，我只能下去拿上来。”

Charles犹豫了一下，还是开口说：“只依靠愤怒是不够的。”

Erik一下转过头，诧异地看着Charles。

Charles走到他旁边，说：“专注于愤怒与平静中的一点，那会帮助你更好地掌控你的能力。”

“你也是……？”

“我们是一样的人。”Charles说，＂You are not along, Erik. ＂

Erik从来不屑于隐藏自己的变种能力，但他很少遇见自己的同类。在某种程度上，他一直认为自己是孤独的。

“再试一次看看。”Charles笑着说，对Erik非常有信心的样子，“想些开心的事。”

Erik点头，深吸了一口气，又摆出了刚刚的动作。他的表情并不像之前那样激动，他在用力，但不是那种会很难受的。没过多久，Charles就看到一支长长的东西从塔下飞起来，一下撞在Erik手掌上。

那是一把看起来就很普通的锅铲，Charles不知道这有什么用。但他没有说话，只是看着Erik拿着它转过身面对他，那锅铲在他手中开始变得像流水一样，重塑成一把锋利的匕首。

“这是你的能力，”Charles惊讶地看着Erik，“非常惊艳，是控制金属吗？”

“差不多。”Erik显然也很兴奋，他的笑容有点过分的大，露出上下两排整齐的牙齿，看起来特别像什么海洋生物。他转了一下匕首的方向，把刀柄递给Charles。

他们毕竟刚刚才认识，Erik不能确定Charles是否愿意让他拿着刀在他脖子那比划。

但 Charles没有接过来，说：“我相信你。”他一脸自信，在别人脸上看来有些倨傲的表情到了他漂亮的脸蛋上竟显得十分可爱。他转过身，把毫无防备的后颈露出来，他的颈椎骨在洁白的皮肤下突起，Erik心里突然冒出想去咬一口的念头。

不，我到底在想什么！Erik晃了晃脑袋把这种奇怪的念头甩出去。他走到Charles身后，动作轻柔地握住他的发辫，对着交界处割下去。

Charles只觉得脑袋一轻，还没来得及开心，又感觉后脑慢慢变重。他猛地转过头，感觉到一条长长的东西在他身后晃着。他看着Erik，Erik显然也很诧异，那条割下来的发辫从他手上开始迅速消失。与此同时，一条新的发辫以肉眼可见的速度重新长了出来。

Charles大步走到窗边，那条发辫已经完全消失了。

“看来我还是低估了天启的无耻程度。”Erik手里紧紧地抓着那把匕首，恨恨地说。

“我们都没有想到会是这样。”Charles转过头安慰Erik。他还笑着，阳光从外面直直地照射进来，让Charles像是在发光。

Erik蹲下身，从地上那堆头发里找出末端，把它扔到窗外，“看来我们要找找其他方法了。”

Charles看着他，苦笑了一下，显然明白了Erik说的方法是什么，“那并不简单。”

Erik也看着他，说：“我做过很多不简单的事。”

“我能看出来，Erik, 你是个敢于冒险的人。”Charles说，“我不知道你救我的理由是什么，不管结果怎么样我都非常感谢你。但你没有必要为我冒这种风险，天启也不是好捉摸的人。”

“我会带来好消息的。”Erik坚定地说。把Charles救出来是他的临时起意，但Charles的蓝眼睛给了他莫大的勇气。

Charles无奈地笑着，他抬手帮Erik整理了一下之前因为攀爬弄乱的衣领，说：“认识你真是件美好的事，我的朋友。”然后他在自己的口袋里拿出一个金属牌子递给Erik，“这个给你。”

Erik接过来。那牌子只有手掌大，打磨得很光滑，右下角刻了一个很浅的图案，Erik能摸出来那是一个奇怪的头盔图案。颜色也和牌子本身非常相像，乍一眼是看不出来的。

“这是什么？”

“如果你以后想去Xavier国走走，这东西虽然不能让你横行无阻，但大家都会款待你的。”Erik不得不注意到Charles伸出舌头舔过下唇的动作，那让他玫瑰一样红的嘴唇泛起一层诱人的水光。

但好在Erik的思想还没有跑那么偏，让他的耳朵还是捕捉到了Charles的话语。他点了点头，把那牌子放进里衣的暗袋里藏好。

“天启会在黄昏的时候过来。”Charles说。

“我会小心的。”Erik看出Charles眼里的担忧，但他心中并无恐惧，还反过来安慰Charles。

Charles看着Erik抓着那发辫爬下去。他的动作太轻了，Charles甚至几乎感觉不出来他那么大一个活人的重量。

塔顶这个小小的房间又恢复了平静，像从来没有人来过一样。

 

En在黄昏的时候来了。

Erik并不是有勇无谋的人，他知道En再怎么厉害，始终是和这个世界脱节了三千年的人。就算往最坏了想，En有什么方法可以让他迅速得到了这三千年的所有知识，套话的技巧层出不穷，总有En不知道。

而事实上向En套话这件事简单到Erik都不相信，或许是En急着去折磨Charles，又或许是En不认为说出来有什么。

Charles的头发只能从发根处下刀，割下来的头发才不会消失，那意味着Charles要变成秃头才能从塔顶下来。

但Erik相信这比起一辈子困在塔上来说非常值得，头发总会再长出来的。

只可惜Erik暂时还不能和En撕破脸皮，只能恨恨地看着En用十分拙劣的攀爬技巧爬上去。

他努力按耐住自己，等着En终于从窗子那爬下来，心里暗暗期待En摔下来。

只可惜En的姿势虽然难看，还是毫发无损地下来了。

En似乎完全没有察觉出Erik的眼神有异，还是一副高深莫测的样子，像看着自己孩子一样慈爱地看着Erik，说：“辛苦你了。”

Erik皮笑肉不笑，咬着牙说：“你慢走。”

En满意地离开了。

出于谨慎，Erik在塔下又发了十分钟的呆。En也没有真的像关心孩子学习的家长一样突然袭击又跑回来，Erik便手脚麻利地爬上去，没忘记带上匕首。Charles给他的牌子藏在他心脏位置的衣袋里，他能感知到它的存在，这让Erik感觉很安心。

Charles在房间里闭着眼睛揉着后脑勺，完全没有发现Erik悄无声息地上来了。Erik看得出来Charles为了应付En也很累，便体贴地没有出声，安静地坐在窗台上。以至于Charles稍微缓解了头痛、扭着脖子活动的时候看到窗台上坐着一个黑影，吓得差点没跳起来，但他马上就辨认出来那是Erik。

“Erik, 你吓到我了。”Charles拍着胸口顺了顺气。

“抱歉。”Erik耸了耸肩，从窗台上跳下来，“天启说你的头发要从发根开始割掉才不会消失。”

“所以他还是想要我秃头是吗？真不知道他为什么这么执着于这个。”Charles皱着眉头，下意识抓着自己的发辫摩挲着。

“他抓你是因为他嫉妒你的头发吗？”Erik才发现他甚至不知道En为什么把Charles关在这里。

“他想要我剃光头发嫁给他。”Charles苦笑着说。

“什么？”Erik讶异地瞪大了眼睛，他竟然从来没想过En是这么卑鄙的人，“他怎么敢逼你和他结婚！”Erik迅速在心里设想了En的五百种死法。

“我虽然不害怕他，但他毕竟是实力强大的黑魔法师，如果他想报复我的国家，我没有任何办法阻止他。”Charles说，“除非能找到仙女教母，传说她们封印了天启，那么也许她们可以再来一次。”  
“我们会找到仙女教母的。”Erik严肃地说。

Charles摇了摇头，说：“哪有这么好找，仙女教母只是传说中的……”

话还没说完，房间里突然炸开了一团蓝色的烟雾，Charles还没反应过来，Erik就下意识冲过去把Charles扑倒在床上，把Charles整个人罩在自己身下。

“什……”Charles整张脸都被按在Erik结实的胸膛上，差点连气都喘不过来。

那团烟雾很快又散开了，一个巴掌大的穿着蓝色的奇怪裙子的“人”挥舞着一根棍子停在半空中，看起来非常无害。

Charles抗议地锤着Erik的后背，Erik稍微松了松手，Charles才能从他臂弯里钻出个头，和Erik一起看那个奇怪的生物。

“两位殿下好，我是仙女教母。”那小人行了一个屈膝礼，笑着说。

Charles瞪大了眼睛，难以置信地说：“原来仙女教母真的存在……”

床上的两个人都被这奇异的景象震慑，竟都没有注意到他们的姿势有些诡异。

“我听到了你们的呼唤，有什么需要我帮助的吗？”仙女教母很有礼貌地问他们。

原本被Erik压着半躺在床上的Charles突然感觉这个姿势太费力了，容易抻着脖子，于是挣扎着想要坐起来，才发现他和Erik的姿势有点容易令人误解，一下闹了个大红脸，推着要Erik起身。

Erik倒是若无其事地坐了起来，但是不敢再去看Charles，只盯着仙女教母，说：“我们想要你把天启封印起来。”

Charles在他背后点头附和。

仙女教母叹了一口气，说：“很可惜，我的魔力已经不足以抗衡天启了。”

“那没有其他方法可以打倒他了吗？”Charles疑惑地问。

仙女教母为难地看了他们一眼，过了几秒才艰难地开口：“事实上，有一种方法可以彻底消灭天启。”

“是什么？”两人异口同声地说。

“真爱。”仙女教母说，“真爱的力量可以消灭一切邪恶。”

“那具体要怎么做？”Charles问。

“一对都痛恨天启的真爱伴侣在他面前接吻，真爱之吻的力量足以让天启灰飞烟灭。”

“这……”Charles面露难色，“痛恨他的人好找，真爱这个概念也太模糊了吧？”

“事实上，”仙女教母的笑容有些诡异得可怕，“在我面前就站着两位真爱之人。”

床上的两个人同时都愣住了。过了好一会儿Erik转过头去看Charles，但Charles的表情和他一样懵，“你说的是……我们？”虽然是问仙女教母，Erik却还是看着Charles。不知道为什么，他无法把自己的眼睛的从Charles的嘴唇上移开，他一定是被仙女教母的魔法或者Charles的能力控制住了。

“没错，你们是命中注定的真爱。”仙女教母挥舞着手中的魔法棒，蓝色的荧光从尖端冒出来，随着她的动作不断环绕在两人身边，营造出梦幻的效果。

Charles突然很想咬一下Erik微微张开的性感嘴唇，于是他凑上去含住Erik下唇，用牙齿轻轻地磨着。他下意识垂下眼睛，纤长的睫毛在眼下投下阴影。

然后Erik一只手按住他的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。一只手搂住Charles的腰，像是害怕Charles会逃走，又像是要将他深深地嵌入自己的身体。

他们用柔软的舌头表达自己潜藏的爱意，湿润的口腔里着火一样的热。

虽然是Charles主动开始了这个吻，但Erik很快抢回了主导权，他把Charles压在墙壁和他的身体之间，搂着Charles腰的那只手生涩地摸来摸去又不得而入，Charles现在穿着的衣服没那么好脱。  
Charles被他的动作逗笑了，两个人都默契地停止了这个吻。

Erik傻傻地笑着，和他找到掌控自己能力的那个点时一样傻气的笑。

“就像这样。”仙女教母似乎一点都不觉得自己是个超级大灯泡，也一点都不觉得自己破坏了这美好的气氛，“一旦Charles王子离开这座塔，天启就会感应到并赶过来，你们只要在他面前亲亲蜜蜜接个吻就好了。”

 

Charles决定让Erik留宿一晚，第二天早上再一起逃出去。现在毕竟夜色浓重，Erik都表示他爬下去都有危险，体能与技巧都稍逊Erik一筹的Charles就更不用说了。

原本Erik打算趴在桌子上应付一晚，但Charles说Erik除了要自己平安地爬下去，还要看着Charles。即使两个人都安全出去了，还要想办法对付En，保证一个好的睡眠太重要了。

Erik拗不过Charles，只好和他挤着睡在唯一的一张床上。床不大，两人只能背对背侧着睡。

但很明显他们都没能很快入睡，身份尊贵如他们又怎么会有和别人挤一张床的经验呢？更何况先前他们才被传说中的仙女教母说他们是命中注定的真爱。

他们都各自压抑着呼吸，努力装作已经睡着的样子，不过很明显他们的伪装都失败得不能再失败了。

半晌，Charles还是开口说：“你是Lehnsherr国的王子对吗？”

Erik点了点头，头发在布料上摩擦出沙沙的声音。但Charles也没有再说话，他们又沉默了一会儿，Erik才说：“已经没有Lehnsherr国了，Shaw把我们家搞破产了。”

Charles知道这件事。Sebastian Shaw是王子Erik的远房叔叔，他并不是什么好人，不断挑拨国王发起战事，后期甚至直接揽过兵权，大发战争财的同时还坑了王室一把。他自己倒是带着金银财宝去别国逍遥了，Lehnsherr王室却因此被逼退位。

“所以你跟着天启，是为了报复Shaw吗？”Charles小心翼翼地猜测着。

“他的结局只能是死亡。”Erik的语气冰冷。

Charles沉吟了一会儿，说：“你可以找到更和平的方法去解决这件事的。”

“和平从来不是我的选择。”

“你可以成为更好的人，Erik. ”

“那不是我想要的。”Erik的态度越来越冷硬。

Charles转过身，把头靠在Erik背上，说：“一切都会好起来的。”

Erik没有说话，身体微微前倾。Charles的脑袋一下子失去了依靠，他以为Erik生气了，下意识伸出手想要抓住Erik后背的衣服。Erik却刚好也转了个身，Charles的手直接就按在了Erik结实的胸肌上。

Charles: " ... "

Erik: " ... "

Charles愣了好一会，才像触电一样迅速把手收回来，脸颊红得发烫。唯一值得庆幸的是这么黑Erik大概看不出他的窘迫。

这个小小的闹剧打破了他们刚刚针锋相对的气氛。

Erik说：“如果你喜欢可以再摸摸。”

Charles：“……谢谢不用了。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，突然一起笑了出来。

 

其实亲手帮Charles剃光头发的感觉并不好，毕竟看着那么漂亮的头发离开那么漂亮的头也是让人觉得很可惜。

虽然不会觉得难为情，但头顶凉飕飕的感觉的确让Charles很不习惯。倒是Erik帮他剃完头发在他后脑落下一个吻，并说“你这样也很好看”的时候他又红了脸。

他们合力把发辫绑在床脚上，Erik用力扯着它以确保它的结实，然后率先抓着它爬下去。因为这绳子一样的发辫终于不是长在Charles头上了，他也不用再刻意放轻力度，攀爬得也更顺了些。Charles在他头上跟着爬下去，要说这实在不是个好主意，要把眼睛从Charles的屁股上扯开不是件容易的事。

还好他们顺利爬了下去，Erik觉得自己鼻血都快要喷出来了。

Erik把自己的锅变成一把长剑给Charles防身，自己也还带着那把短刀，两人一起警惕地朝Xavier国的方向过去。不出乎两人意料，还没走出百米，他们面前就凭空出现一个传送门，En从里面走了出来。

两人同时做出备战的姿势。

En先是气愤地看着Erik，说：“我的孩子，你太让我失望了！”

“你不应该伤害Charles的。”Erik也冷着脸，像看着一个死人一样地看着En。

En干脆不理他，转过去看Charles。Charles的锃亮的光头显然让他很满意，脸色甚至都缓和了些，他说：“Charles，你终于丢弃了你那无用的头发，看来我们的婚礼终于可以提上日程了。”

“我不会嫁给你的。”Charles嫌恶地看着他，“我已经遇到我的真爱了。”

Erik得意地仰起头。

“区区一个真爱，只要我杀了你的真爱，你就是属于我的了。”En的态度依旧很嚣张，“你的真爱是谁？”

Erik的脑门控制不住地暴起青筋，他直接往前一步挡在Charles身前，说：“Charles的真爱是我。”说完，他转过身抱住Charles，顺势就吻上了。

刺眼的粉色光芒自Erik和Charles唇间绽开，迅速往外扩散直到包围住两人，让她们看起来就像一个大大的粉色发光体。En大惊失色，他立刻想要打开传送门逃走，但已经来不及了。他只看了那光芒一眼就被定在了原地，随着光芒持续的照射，他的身体开始像冰块一样融化。他发出痛苦的叫声，但很快就消失了。

但Erik和Charles完全忘记了En的存在，他们忘我地吻着对方，仿佛这个世界上只剩下他们两个人一样。

一团蓝色的烟雾突然在他们身侧炸开，电灯泡仙女教母从烟雾中出现，兴奋地大喊：“你们拯救了世界！”

 

Charles登基了，Erik以王夫的身份待在Xavier国的王宫里。

有一天，Charles对Erik说：“我们一起找一些伙伴吧，我有Shaw的消息了。”

Erik很震惊，他问Charles：“那你的国家要怎么办？”

Charles把王位传给了他没有血缘关系的妹妹RavEn，和Erik以度蜜月的理由到各个国家寻找变种人。几个月后，他们一起打败了Shaw，把这个混蛋流放到了一座孤岛上。

也是在打败了Shaw，Charles和Erik终于可以真正开始蜜月的时候，他们发现Charles的头发一直没有长出来。

Charles赶紧召唤了仙女教母，才得知En在临死前用全部的魔力诅咒了Charles，让他永远无法再长出头发来。

Charles只能落寞地摸了摸自己光溜溜的脑袋，自嘲道：“看来我还是聪明绝顶了。”

 

“我要不要拿顶以前做的假发戴着啊？”

“你不管什么样子都好看，我爱你不因为你有头发还是光头。”

 

>>>>>Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> 祝我最爱的一美38岁生日快乐。


End file.
